The situation
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: When you like someone but can't tell them how you feel, it's problably not a good thing when you're locked in a closet with them.
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Well, here is my first chapter in my first story. Hope you enjoy it!**

The situation

Chapter 1: The party

Lucas looked into the mirror in his room. Wearing his usual red and yellow stripped shirt, light blue shorts, and orange and yellow sneakers, Lucas smiled to himself. He was invited to a party at castle Osohe, where one of his close friends stayed. She also happened to be hosting the party herself. Lucas was skeptical about the party because it was also a sleepover. He would be spending the night in a castle filled with ghost. That wasn't the problem, however. The problem was that this was Lucas' first party in 4 years. It was also his first party without his twin brother, Claus.

As Lucas was staring into the mirror, his father, Flint, came upstairs. "Hey son, you ready for the party?" he asked.

The 13 year old looked at his father. Flint was wearing his normal cowboy outfit. Around his neck was a red handkerchief. Lucas never understood why Flint wore it, but never asked. "Sure Dad, just doing a quick check before I leave."

Flint walked over to Lucas and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Just have fun tonight, ok? I want to hear all about it when you come back tomorrow."

Lucas picked up his bag of supplies off his bed. He started to walk downstairs when Flint stopped him.

"Lucas, are you going to be ok up there?" He asked. Flint sounded a bit nervous.

"I'll be ok Dad, don't worry." Lucas replied with a weak smile. He knew why Flint sounded nervous. Ever since the "accident" happened, they didn't talk much about it. Especially about its tragic ended.

Flint walked downstairs ahead of Lucas. Lucas glanced back at the mirror one more time. He thought he saw Claus in his reflection. Lucas suddenly felt uneasy about looking into the mirror. He ran downstairs after his father.

As Lucas caught up with Flint, he saw his dog, Boney, asleep on the couch. Only 7 years old, Boney was Lucas' faithful companion. Lucas and Boney often spent alot of time together. Lucas walked over to his dog and petted him on the head. Flint then had an idea.

"Lucas, would you like to take Boney with you?" he asked. Lucas smiled widely as he nodded. Boney, upon hearing this, jumped off the couch and wagged his tail. He ran around Lucas and Flint cheerfully.

"Woof! (Well what are we waiting for?)" Boney barked loudly with excitement. It was obvious that Boney was excited.

Lucas patted Boney on the head again, which caused Boney to wag his tail even faster. Boney then pounced on Lucas and began licking his face. Lucas could not stop laughing as he tried to get Boney to stop. Flint secretly smiled to himself. Seeing his son so happy after such a long time also made him happy.

After Boney settled down, the three walked out of the somewhat small house. Lucas turned and hugged his father. Flint hugged him back, something he didn't do often.

"Have a lot of fun tonight you two." He called as Lucas and Boney walked off.

"Don't worry Dad, this will be one of the best nights of my life!" Lucas joked as he walked off with Boney marching proudly behind him.

**Well how was it? Like it, review it, do as you wish. Please, no flames though for I am still new at this.**


	2. Chapter 2: Quick stop

**Well here's chapter 2. A little longer than chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it.**

The situation

Chapter 2

Lucas and Boney strolled throughout New Tazmily Village. New Tazmily was a quiet place with a great mixture of modern technology and the old days. Lucas often loved walking through the village, as it often reminded him of his journey he took almost a year ago. As the two walked through the village, it brought back memories for both of them.

First, they passed the Yado inn. Lucas remembered how tiny it was when he was little. Now it was a big hotel where people visiting the village often stayed at. Being a five-star hotel, People from all over the Nowhere islands often came to stay. Mostly they come for the great service, but often to see the sights in Tazmily.

Then there was the store, which used to be Thomas' bazar. Thomas' bazar was a place where you could trade items. Now it was a store where you just buy and sell items. Lucas missed the old bazar, even though he didn't fully understand what went on there.

"Hey Boney, would you like to visit mom and Claus?" Lucas asked.

"Woof. (Do we have time? We don't want to be late for the party.)" Boney barked.

"We still have some time. A quick visit wouldn't make us late." And with that, the two walked over to what Lucas called "Sunflower hill".

The hill was full of sunflowers. At the top was a grave. It was Hinawa's grave. She was the wife of Flint, daughter of Alec, Lucas' grandfather, and mother of the twins Lucas and Claus. After a tragic accident involving a Mechanical Drago, Hinawa was killed protecting the two twins. The whole village was put in despair when she died. Flint was even put in jail after hearing about it,for he had a mental breakdown.

Next to her grave was another grave. This grave looked fairly new compared to the one next to it. It was Claus' grave. He was the brother of Lucas, son of Flint and Hinawa, and grandson of Alec. Claus went to avenge his mom's death, telling Lucas to stay behind. However he didn't succeed. After three years of searching for him, Claus reappeared as the Masked Man, commander of the pigmask army, an army who had different intentions on the world. He was under control of the Pig king, Porky, and fought Lucas to prevent him from changing the world. However Hinawa's spirit broke through Porky's mind control and freed Claus. Angry at himself for hurting the people he cared for, Claus committed suicide. No one knew this except Lucas, Flint, Boney, and their other two companions.

"Are you ok Lucas?" A voice from behind asked.

Lucas and Boney turned around to see Duster, One of Lucas' friends. Wearing a blue shirt, brown boots, and red pants, Duster looked like he normally did. He limped over to the two.

"Duster what are you doing here?" Lucas asked.

"Kumatora sent me to find you. She wanted to make sure you weren't skipping her party." He replied. Kumatora was Lucas' other friend. She was also the one hosting the party.

"It already started?" Lucas asked. "It's still early though."

"A lot of people have already gathered there. She's waiting for you. You are the guest of honor."

"Well last thing I want to do is to keep her waiting." He started walking off. "I really don't want to get a Pk Fire to the face."

Duster ran after Lucas. "Or a Pk Freeze to the knee." He joked.

Boney started barking wildly, which caused the two to stop.

"What's wrong Boney?" asked Duster.

Hidden in the sunflowers was a fox. It had silver fur and orange-brown eyes. It seemed to be wearing socks, but no shoes. As soon as Duster and Lucas spotted it, it ran off.

"What was that?" asked Duster.

"A silver sock fox." Lucas replied. "It often comes up here and sits by the sunflowers for some reason. I don't know why, but it seems to love being up here."

"Maybe it's just paying it's respects to Hinawa and Claus."

"Woof! Woof! (I don't trust that fox! It makes me feel odd!)" Boney barked.

"Well it's gone now so let's get going." Lucas said.

Lucas walked down the hill with Duster behind him. Boney looked around the hill one more time, then ran to catch up to Lucas and Duster.

**Someone should know who the fox is :D**

** Next time, the three reach osohe castle and are greeted by Kumatora!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feeling a little strange

**Allright chapter 3! Longer than chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**

The situation

Chapter 3

Osohe castle was just outside New Tazmily, right behind the train station. Osohe castle was the home to many ghosts. These ghosts were friendly and wouldn't harm anyone without a reason. However this doesn't mean they won't play a prank every once in a while. They normally could be seen in the dining room drinking a cup of wine. Lucas never understood how ghost could drink if they were supposed to be dead.

Lucas led the way through the cemetery with Duster and Boney behind him. They could see Osohe castle in the distance. Lucas felt uneasy walking through the cemetery. Duster had told him many stories about his fights with the zombies in the area. At the time, Lucas was both amazed and afraid. Now he was just plain afraid.

"Hey Lucas, you ok?" Duster asked.

"Of course I am!" Lucas replied rather quickly. "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Well you're shaking, you're looking around nervously, and you're walking very slowly."

"I'm just nervous about the party, that's all." Lucas actually was nervous about the party. "It's not often you get to be the guest of honor."

"Why are you the guest of honor anyway?" Duster asked. "The one year anniversary isn't until next week."

Lucas then stopped and pulled something out of his bag. It was a light blue sheet of paper. It had a picture of a ghost holding a wine bottle in the corner. It was his invitation. Lucas read the invitation out loud.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I'm sure you know that our one year anniversary of saving the world is in two weeks. I want us to get together and do something special. Just you, me, Duster, and that cute little dog of yours. However a few days before I'm going to host a party for the whole village. I just thought it might be fun to do something unordinary for me. That and… I lost a bet with that old geezer. Who knew he could dance? Anyway, I want you to be there. You will be the guest of honor. Also, I have something I want to discuss with you in private. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while, and this time there won't be one damn pigmask in the way. I hope you will be there!_

_(And if you don't show, you will be pelted with multiple Pk starstorms)_

_Your friend,_

_Kuma_

"Guess she didn't say." Duster said after Lucas stopped reading.

"I wonder what she has to tell me. It makes me feel strange thinking about it."

"So that's what you're worried about?" Duster raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…I don't know why, but thinking about anything involving her makes me feel strange inside…Like I want to just hug her and not let her go."

"If you even tried to hug her, she'd slam your face in the ground." Duster joked.

"Why do you think I haven't tried?" Lucas joked back.

"Little Lucas is in _love!"_ Duster teased.

"W-what? N-no I'm not" Lucas was blushing so hard he couldn't hide it.

"Lucas you shouldn't deny these feelings. If you love the girl then tell her."

"You're starting to sound like Dad."

"Flint is a very smart man. He is right anyway because you are in love with Kumatora!"

"Woof! (Don't deny your feelings, Lucas. Tell her exactly how you feel!)" Boney barked.

"Not you too Boney…Look, even if I did like her, Kumatora isn't the lovey-dovey type. She probably would just laugh at me, thinking I was playing a joke or something…"

"You never know until you try." Duster placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder.

"But I don't love her!" Lucas cried. His voice sounded high, like a little girl.

"Yes you do and you know it."

"I do not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I DO NOT LOVE HER!" Lucas suddenly yelled. Duster and Boney jumped back in astonishment.

"Ok you don't love her." Duster was amazed at how angry Lucas had gotten. "I was just messing with you. No need to get upset."

"Whimper… (No need to get so embarrassed Lucas…)" Boney seemed scared at Lucas' sudden outburst.

"Sorry guys, I just feel uncomfortable talking about this. Let's just go on." Lucas started walking towards the castle without another word.

"…He totally loves her doesn't he?" Duster asked Boney.

Boney nodded in agreement. "Woof! (It's pretty obvious.)"

"I wish I had psi so I could understand you boy." Duster sighed as he and Boney walked after Lucas.

By the time Duster and Boney caught up to Lucas, he was at the front door. Waiting with a little grin on his face, Lucas started humming a little tune.

"Next time you guys do that, at least warn me first." He said quietly.

Duster chuckled as the door opened. A pink haired girl answered the door. She wore a blue robe and pink sandals. Behind her was a lot of people dancing and partying. Among them were some ghost and some pigmask. The pigmask now behaved since they had no leader and had no idea what to do now. The girl smiled at the sight of the three.

"Hey Kumatora, look who I found!" Duster could not hide his smile.

Kumatora giggled. "It's about damn time you showed up!" she said playfully. "I've been waiting for you Lucas. I hope you will listen to what I have to say."

Lucas studied her for a moment. She looked like the same Kumatora he always knew. However she seemed…nicer. Noticing this, Kumatora winked at Lucas. Lucas felt unsure about this.

"Don't just stand there, come on in and have some fun!" she Yelled. The three walked into the castle, amazed at how big it seemed with all the people in it. Duster disappeared into the crowd while Kumatora slid next to Lucas. Lucas felt like he had just walked into a trap.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time." Lucas thought to himself. " Even Boney is having fun." Boney had run off into the crowd barking wildly and playfully. Even though the first place Boney went was to the snack bar, he seemed to be having a blast.

"So Lucas," Kumatora whispered in his ear. "How about we find a more private place to talk?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Lucas suddenly felt uncomfortable around her. "C-can I go to the bathroom first? I forgot to go before I left."

Kuma looked at him with a strange expression. "Sure, just don't take too long. I'll be waiting for you." She flashed him a smiled before she walked off and also disappeared into the crowd.

Lucas ran off towards the back, where the bathrooms were.

"Why do I feel so uncomfortable?" He asked himself.

**Next time, Lucas tries to avoid Kumatora, but ends up trapped in a closet with her!**


	4. Chapter 4: Advice that fails

**Well here's chapter 4. Lucas gets advice from an unexpected guest! Enjoy!**

The situation

Chapter 4

Lucas walked into the bathroom. He was hoping for a place where he could sit and think about his current situation. Luckily, the bathroom was empty. Lucas stood over the sink and turned on the water.

"Ok let's think about this." He thought to himself. "Kumatora's acting really strange. Normally she has a tomboyish attitude. Now she's acting like…like… like a princess or something. Well, she is the princess of this castle, but this isn't like her. I wonder if her sudden change has anything to do with that bet…" Lucas slashed cold water on his face.

"I guess I should try to avoid her. At least until she calms down. I don't know which is scarier. Her normal side or this new side." He dried his face and hands with some paper towels. He took a look in the mirror.

"If only Claus was here…" He muttered. "He was always a ladies man. He'd know what to do."

Lucas' reflection then started to change. His yellow hair turned orange. His red and yellow stripes became green and yellow. In his reflection was no longer himself, but it was now his brother.

"Claus?" Lucas rubbed his eyes. He often saw Claus in his mirror at home. He even talked with him. Although it wasn't the same, it still made Lucas less lonely. However he never saw Claus in another mirror other than his own.

"Who did you expect, Mr. Saturn?" He laughed.

"So what's up? You've never appeared in another mirror before."

"Well you wished I was here to help so here I am!"

"You know what I mean Claus."

"Yes but I'm still watching over you. Don't ever think I'm not there for you. I'm still there in spirit." Claus smiled

"Yeah, just like when you were there when I went to Tanetane Island." Lucas shuddered at the thought of what happened there.

"Well mom always said never eat wild food." Claus scratched his head. "Besides those were just hallucinations."

"How do you even know what went on there?"

"I can access your memory now anytime I want." Claus smirked.

"Can we not talk about Tanetane and its wild mushrooms?" Lucas felt even more uncomfortable then when he walked in.

"Ok, then let's talk about that companion of yours." Claus had a serious look on his face.

"Right. Ok, so you were always getting chased by girls. What did you do when one of them caught you?" Lucas asked.

Claus thought for a moment. "Well I told them weather I was interested in them or not. "Let them down gently" as Dad would say."

"But what if you do like them back?"

"Oh boy, little Lucas is in-"

"Don't even say it." Lucas sighed.

Claus could not help but smile. "Wait, little bro, is it true?"

Lucas looked down at the sink. "…"

"Oh my it IS true!"

Lucas nodded his head. "I don't like to be teased about it." He sighed.

"Sorry bro, didn't know that." He thought for a moment. "Actually I can't help you here."

"WHAT?" Lucas was stunned

"Lucas I was under mind control for over three years. You think Porky would let me have a friend, let alone a love interest?"

"I guess that makes sense…"

"The only woman I'll ever come close to loving is probably lil miss marshmallow."

"But she's a robot Claus."

"And I'm part robot thanks to Porky."

"…"

"Anyway I suggest avoiding her until you can tell her. Maybe someone spiked the punch or something."

"Thanks Claus." Lucas smiled

"Anytime Lucas." Claus smiled back. With that, Claus faded in the mirror. Lucas was now looking at his own reflection once again.

"Wait, did I imagine all that?" He thought. He looked around. The bathroom was still empty. Lucas decided not to think about it and walked out of the bathroom.

The party had gotten even bigger than before Lucas went into the bathroom. Lucas looked around. He couldn't spot Duster, Kumatora or Boney anywhere. Lucas decided that Duster was probably passed out somewhere and Boney was probably begging for food. As for Kumatora, he didn't know where she went. He also didn't have the slightest clue in what she might be doing. He decided that he would follow is brother's advice and avoid her.

Lucas walked down the halls. He hoped he might see someone he knew. However all he saw was ghost and pigmask. Lucas suddenly felt afraid. He never thought he would be completely alone during the party. He thought he would be around Duster or Kumatora. Lucas started sweating nervously. He walked into the nearest room and shut the door. He shut his eyes.

"Ok I just need some time to think." He said to himself.

"Think about what?" asked a voice all too familiar to him.

Lucas opened his eyes. Kumatora was staring at him. She was so close their lips were inches apart.

Lucas suddenly felt uncomfortable again. He backed up. "Sorry for disturbing you Kumatora. I'll leave right away." He turned and tried to open it, but it wouldn't bugde.

"What the-it's locked!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, this is my punishment closet." Kumatora explained. "I was always put in here whenever I misbehaved. It's a one-way door, meaning it only opens from the outside. It's also so strong that no kind of psi can break it."

"So were locked in a closet together?" Lucas really was trapped now.

"I guess so." She smiled "Now we can talk."

"Kumatora-"

"Please, call me Kuma." He smiled widened

Lucas didn't like where this was going.

**Next time, We find out why Kumatora is acting so strange!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pk Loving

**Well here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

The situation

Chapter 5

"Ok, so I'm trapped in a closet with you, that isn't not so bad." Lucas stammered.

"Then why are you sweating?" Kumatora asked.

"Note to self, learn to keep calm in tight situations." Lucas thought. Sure enough, he was sweating nervously. Being trapped in a closet was one thing. Being trapped in a closet with a girl was another.

"I'm just nervous about what you have to tell me." He answered. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Well, I was looking for a..._certain _item when I forgot what room this was." Lucas could see her blushing. She looked…cute.

"Well anyway, what do you want to ask me?" Lucas decided that he might as well face her instead of running and hiding.

Kumatora looked at him with a loving gaze. Lucas suddenly felt like he couldn't move. Looking into her black eyes made him feel…comfortable.

"Well first, I have a question for you." She looked nervous. "What makes Pk love so powerful? I mean, I know only you and Claus know it, but exactly where does it get its power from?"

Lucas was confused. THIS is what she wanted to talk about. This didn't explain her odd behavior. Perhaps she didn't like him back. This made Lucas a little sad inside. However she was the first to ask him a question he could actually answer right.

"Well as you know Pk love is my special psi ability." Lucas explained. "From what I know, it's powered by my feelings of love and care for people." Claus had told Lucas this once in a dream.

"Well who do you care about?" She asked. She looked interested in the subject.

"I care for everyone in the world, both good and bad. Not everyone starts off as a bad person. I bet even Porky was good at one point."

Kumatora gave him a questioning look.

"Ok, maybe he wasn't nice at all, but I'm sure he wasn't always evil. Maybe something influenced him as a kid or something."

"Wow, so you care about everyone? Even people who treat you like dirt? Even those who you've never met?"

"That's right. Some people are just under the wrong guidance. Like the pigmask were. They don't cause trouble anymore because now they're free to do as they wish. But I certainly don't love any of them."

Kumatora couldn't help but laugh at this. Lucas smiled, for it wasn't often that Kumatora laughed.

"Well…who do you love?"

"I love a lot of people." Lucas didn't know where she was going with this. "There's Mom, Dad, Claus, Grandpa, Duster, you, Boney…"

"Wait, you love me?" A smile grew on her face.

Lucas froze. He realized what she had done. She used his ability and kindness to figure out if he loved her. Kumatora was a smart girl. Lucas never would have expected this. Now he couldn't get out of this. It was time to tell the truth and face rejection. The worst that could happen was at least a Pk starstorm.

"Yes Kuma, I do love you." He held her hand and smiled at her.

"Lucas, I mean do you really love me?" She looked at him with a serious look. It was the first serious look he'd seen on her face since he arrived.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well…"

"Now you know me better than that."

"It's just…I always feel strange around you."

"Well I do feel the same around you."

"No, I mean…" She pulled her hand away.

"When I'm around you, I feel all special." She began. "When we traveled all over the nowhere islands I felt safe around you. To be honest, I was actually nervous. I mean, saving the world is a big task. Put upon a little boy, a princess, a thief, and a puppy."

"We all were nervous Kuma. It took us all by surprise."

"Well it must've been especially hard for you Lucas. All our lives were put on your shoulders and you didn't worry once."

"That's not true. I was worried the whole time. If I messed up, everyone would have died. I felt like I was like carrying the entire world on my shoulders." Lucas never admitted it, but he was scared out of his mind at the time of his adventure.

"But you never showed fear, even up against the Ultimate Chimera."

Lucas scratched the back of his head. "I'll be honest, I went up against that thing once before we went to New Pork City."

"What? When? Where?" Kumatora sounded surprized.

"It's true, right after the explosion of Thunder Tower at the Chimera Research lab." Thunder Tower was a tower that generated thunder and exploded. The Chimera Research lab was where they made Chimeras. "We were so busy that we never had much time to discuss what I was up to at the time."

Kumatora thought for a moment. "Well that's not the point. The point is you're a sweet, charming, brave, emotional boy who any girl would be lucky to have. I really love you Lucas. I've always wanted to tell you, but that cheap bastards and their damn army kept getting in the way. I hope you feel the same about me." She looked down at the ground.

Lucas did not say a word. He knew the pigmask and those "cheap bastards" Fassad and Porky kept getting in the way. But he was actually speechless. He never expected Kumatora to like him back. He always expected to be punched and hit with some psi or something. Never in a million years would he had guessed this would happen.

"…" Lucas didn't know what to say.

A small tear fell from Kumatora's face. Lucas could not see what was happening. Kumatora was crying. _Crying_. The toughest person he knew, the only person he knew who may actually be stronger than his father, was actually crying. He never saw Kumatora cry. He never thought she **_could_** cry. However she was crying. Right in front of him. All because of him.

"Kuma what's wrong?"

"You….you don't…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Lucas panicked. Because he didn't respond, she didn't think he actually loved her. Lucas felt horrible.

Lucas pulled her close to him and embraced her. He wiped her eyes and stared at her. "Kumatora…" She started to shiver in his arms.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He then did something he never thought he would have done to her.

He leaned forward, making the space between their lips disappeared. Kumatora's eyes widened. Lucas immediately closed his eyes. He didn't want to look into her eyes, in case she was angry. To his surprise, she didn't pull away from him. They stayed like this for several moments until she finally pulled away.

When Lucas opened his eyes, Kumatora's was still closed. A small smile was on her face. He couldn't tell what she was feeling. So Lucas gave her a tight hug. She immediately returned the hug.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear. Lucas felt as happy as a kid wearing a crown.

They resumed their previous position. Lucas felt like he was being lifted up and carried away. He could not believe what he was doing. Kumatora, the girl he had loved, was actually _kissing_ him.

When they broke the kiss, Kumatora giggled slightly. "We're going to have to spend a lot more time together." She winked.

"Well how can we do that without raising suspicion? I don't think Dad would like me dating a princess."

"I can teach you some psi." She offered. "You can come over for some lessons without your dad knowing that we won't be training the whole time."

Lucas smirked. She seemed to have everything planned out. He had a secret girlfriend! No one would have expected little 13 year old Lucas to have a 15 year old princess as a girlfriend. This seemed too good to be true.

Then he remembered something.

"Kuma?"

"Yes my love?" Lucas blushed when she said this.

"How are we gonna get out of here?"

"Uh…I do not know."

**Aww,so romantic. I cried when I wrote this chapter. Next time, The two lovers try to figure out how to escape the closet!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking the door

**Well here is chapter 6. Enjoy while you watch the two escape the closet!**

The situation

Chapter 6

"Kuma, is this closet soundproof?" Lucas asked.

"The whole castle is soundproof." She answered. "The ghost like it that way so when wandering guest come they can scare them without the village getting suspicious."

"So exactly how will we get out of here?"

They both stood there in silence and thought. Lucas wondered how they would get out. No one could hear them if they yelled for help. No kind of psi could break the door down. Things seemed hopeless.

Then Lucas got an idea. He remembered he still had his bag.

Lucas put his bag down and opened it. "Maybe I have something in here that will help us." He told Kumatora.

"Cool!" She exclaimed. "What did you bring?"

Lucas went through the bag. "Let's see…pajamas, towel, washrag, soap, toothbrush, mystical stick, sleeping bag, pillow-"

"Wait, you brought your mystical stick?" The mystical stick was Lucas' strongest weapon on his adventure.

"Yeah, I always keep it on me. In case I ever end up in a fight again I'll be prepared." Lucas held up his weapon proudly. "Maybe it can break down the door."

"I never thought of using a weapon to break it down. I always used my fist." Kumatora thought out loud.

Lucas held the stick tightly. "Never thought I'd use this again." He chuckled. "Well, here goes nothing!"

Lucas swung his mystical stick at the door. There wasn't even a scratch on the door.

"Well… that was useless." Lucas sighed.

"Here let me try." Kumatora said as she took the stick from him.

"Kuma I don't think-"

Kumatora slammed the mystical stick into the door. The door remained unscratched.

"This door is one tough piece of wood." Kumatora sounded aggravated.

Lucas examined the door. It was made of wood, but as strong as steel.

"Kuma, what kind of psi did you know when you were little?" Lucas asked.

She thought for a moment. "Fire, thunder, and freeze alpha. Why?"

"Maybe Fire, thunder, and freeze omega would break down the door." Lucas explained.

"Good idea Lucas!" She hugged him, which made Lucas blush.

"Let's just hope it works." He laughed nervously.

"Ok Lucas, get behind me." Lucas stood behind Kumatora.

"Pk Fire Ω!" Kumatora cried. A giant flame of fire shot out of her hands. The door was endorsed in flames. Lucas had looked down to shield his eyes from the intense flames. However, he could not stop staring at Kumatora's rear end.

When the flames died down, everything in the room remained untouched. Even the door.

"Ok so Pk fire won't work. Try Pk thunder next."

Kumatora looked at the door. "Ok, I can do this." She told herself.

"Pk Thunder Ω!" This time, four huge bolts of thunder shot from her hands. Lucas looked down again to shield his eyes. Now he really didn't need to shield his eyes. But for some reason, he enjoyed looking at Kumatora's perfectly round rear end.

The door seemed to be mocking the two as it remained unscratched.

"Ok, so fire and thunder don't work. Let's try Pk freeze next." Lucas could tell Kumatora wasn't amused.

"Pk Freeze Ω!" This time, a blizzard was fired from her hands. Once again, Lucas looked down at Kumatora's rear. Something in his mind told him to grab it. However Lucas was more focused on the current problem and ignored this instinct in his mind.

Once again, the door remained unscratched.

"Ok, not I'm getting pissed off!" Kumatora yelled.

"Ok don't get too worked up." Lucas tried to calm him down. Even though he was glad to see the old Kumatora back, he didn't want to see her too upset.

"There isn't enough room for Pk starstorm and Pk ground, so we're out of options for psi." Kumatora sighed.

"Not quite. There's still one more move we haven't tried." Lucas smirked. "Stand behind me Kuma."

Kumatora stood behind Lucas. Lucas then closed his eyes. A white aura surrounded his hands.

"Pk Love Ω!" He cried. A white hexagon was shot from his hands. This time an explosion was caused when it hit the door. Kumatora looked down to shield her eyes. Lucas felt something grab his waist. It was Kumatora holding onto him. Even though the blast wasn't strong enough to blow them back, he didn't say anything. He felt like a strong man while Kumatora held onto him.

When the view of the door became clear, it revealed to have a small dent in it.

"Well at least something put a dent in it." Lucas said. He then noticed Kumatora was still holding onto him. "Kuma, you can let go now."

Kumatora jumped up. "R-right, sorry about that." She blushed.

"It's ok, it felt kind of nice. Anyway, we have a small dent in the door now. I don't think I have enough power to break down the door."

"Well what do we do? This is not how I wanted to spend my evening."

Lucas noticed his mystical stick on the floor. He then got another idea. He picked up his stick. "I have one more idea."

He charged up his psi again. This time, his hands and his stick were surrounded by a white aura. He ran up to the door and hit it with his stick. This time, the door had broken into pieces. Lucas stumbled and fell onto the floor. Kumatora rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Lucas you're a genius!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

Lucas looked around. The hallway was empty. Music could be heard coming from the end of the hallway. Lucas assumed that everyone was in the main room partying. He returned the hug with a smile.

"Now let's go enjoy the kickass party!" She exclaimed.

Lucas went back into the room. He put his mystical stick back into his bag and picked it up. He went back to Kumatora.

"What exactly are we gonna do about the door?" He asked.

"Blame it on the pigmask." She giggled.

Lucas giggled with her. "Sounds like a plan to me."

They walked down the hallway side by side. Lucas felt like a man. He looked out one of the windows. The moon was shining brightly. Lucas decided he would find Boney and find a room to sleep in. He couldn't believe what had happened today.

But he didn't care, for he had the girl of his dreams.

**Don't think the story ends here! Next time, Lucas and Boney find a small room to sleep in, but Kumatora has a better idea!**


	7. Chapter 7: Look!

**This one is longer than the rest! Enjoy as you watch the story get intense!**

The situation

Chapter 7

Lucas and Kumatora walked through the party, squeezing through many party-drunken people. It was obvious that they were having too much of a good time to notice anything else. As the two pushed and pulled each other through the crowded crowd, Lucas found it harder and harder to keep up with Kumatora.

"Kuma…can we please *gaps* take a… break?" Lucas also found it harder to breath with such little space.

Kumatora had barely heard him. If it wasn't for his gasp, she may not have heard him at all. "We can rest when we get to the snack table." She yelled over the loud music.

Lucas couldn't wait to find Boney and find a room to sleep in. A moment ago he was full of energy. Now he was so tired he could barely stand. Lucas wanted to stop, but he wouldn't let go of Kumatora's hand. He couldn't let go even if he _wanted_ to, for she had a firm grip on his hand.

As they finally reached the snack table, Kumatora let go of Lucas' hand. However Lucas didn't stop. To his surprise his feet kept moving. He had tripped over something on the floor. Something that made a small whimpering noise as it was hit.

Sure enough, it was Boney, trying to get under the table. Lying on his stomach, it was obvious that the little dog had eaten too much. Lucas felt sorry for the dog, for Boney had a sweet tooth. Whenever food was around, Boney could not contain himself and tried to gobble up everything he could. Lucas often tried to stop Boney from doing this, warning that his health could drop if he wasn't careful. Lucas didn't want to lose his dog after all they've been through. Lucas felt bad that he let Boney eat a lot of food…

_SMAAAAASH!_

… At least until he hit the wall.

Lucas had tripped and had hit the wall hard.

Really hard.

Lucas got hurt and collapsed…

Upon seeing this, Kumatora rushed to Lucas' side. "Lucas now's not the time to be playing dead!" She yelled.

Boney, also seeing this, jumped up off the floor. He rushed over to Lucas' side as well. "Woof? (Lucas! Are you all right?)" He barked

Lucas sat up on the floor. He rubbed his forehead. "Ow…." Was all he could say.

"Come on Mr. Lazy." Kumatora sighed as she helped him up. "Next time, watch where you're going."

"Let's just go find a room Boney." Lucas muttered, still rubbing his head. "I need to lie down. Besides, it looks like you've had too much to eat." He poked the dog's plump belly.

"Whimper… Woof! (Ok maybe I ate too much…anyway let's get going!) the dog barked in return.

Kumatora looked at the dog in disbelief. "A little? I don't think he ate just a little." She joked.

Lucas picked up Boney since he looked like he could barely move. With that, the three moved out of the large room and into the hallway near the snack table. Boney constantly licked Lucas' face as he was being held. Lucas tried to calm the dog down, but didn't have much luck. Kumatora watched the two as they walked along.

"You two take the term "Man's best friend" to a whole new level." She laughed.

Lucas smiled again, hearing her rare laugh. "Well he's been around for as long as I can remember!"

"Woof! (And I remember being around since he was a baby!)" Boney wagged his tail playfully.

Kumatora stopped, causing Lucas to stop. He looked around. There were three doors in this part of the hallway.

"You guys can sleep here." She told them.

Lucas walked over to a door and opened it. Inside were a dresser and a bed. On the bed was Duster, laid across the bed as if he was thrown on it. Duster was still in his clothes and his bag seemed to be sitting on the dresser.

"Not that room, Duster asked for a room by himself." She gently closed the door, pulling the boy and his dog away.

Lucas walked to another door and opened it. This time, there were two beds, two dressers, and a small closet.

"Thanks Kuma, this will be perfect for us." Lucas said as he put Boney down.

"Nope, you're not sleeping in there either." She smirked.

Lucas looked confused. "Then where are we sleeping?" He asked.

Kumatora walked over to the door Lucas hadn't opened. "In this one." She had a smile on her face.

Lucas opened the last room. This room was bigger than the last two. I had a queen sized bed with purple sheets. It had two small pink pillows on it. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with two photos on it. The room also had a dresser with a mirror above it. On it were numerous hair products. There was a closet with its door opened. Lucas could see many different color robes and shoes. The room even had a bathroom. Someone had already stayed in this room or Kumatora was up to a trick. Lucas wasn't sure which.

As Boney slowly walked towards the foot of the bed, Lucas looked at Kumatora. She still had a smirk on her face.

"Kuma, who does this room belong to?" He whispered, in case he was being watched by a ghost.

"The princess of the castle." She replied. "She said that she wanted you two to spend the night with her."

Lucas froze, suddenly remembering who the princess was.

Kumatora kissed Lucas on the cheek. "Don't worry, nothing will happen here."

As Lucas walked into the room, his face a deep red, he could've swore he heard her say "_yet_".

Boney was already asleep at the foot of the bed. So Lucas walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Despite the previous room's bright colors, the bathroom was as ordinary as his bathroom back home.

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" He called to her.

"Go ahead, take your time." She called back.

Lucas quietly closed the door, making sure not to wake Boney. Making sure he was alone he quickly took off his clothes .He grabbed his washrag out of his bag. He then jumped into the shower. Not wanting to know why Kumatora wanted him to take his time, Lucas quickly washed himself and stepped out. He was in there for no more than five minutes.

He dried himself off with his towel and put on his pajamas. He then realized he didn't bring any hair products. Not wanting to use Kumatora's, he ignored the fact and walked out. He noticed that she was in the bed reading a book.

"That was a fast bath." She looked at him in wonder.

"It's no big deal." he smirked.

"Now make yourself comfortable as I get in the shower." She put the book down as she dashed past Lucas and shut the door. Lucas saw her holding something, but he didn't have time to identify it.

Lucas walked and gently climbed into bed. He looked at the book she was reading. It was titled "A passionate night". Lucas then looked at the author of the book. It said 'written and illustrated by Ionia". Lucas shuddered, for the thought of Ionia the magypsy writing a book made him a bit uneasy. The book gave him an uneasy feeling, so Lucas looked at the nightstand on the other side.

The first picture was of Kumatora, dressed in her normal robe and shoes. She didn't look too happy, for Kumatora wasn't a fan of pictures.

The second was a picture of Her, Lucas, Boney, and Duster. They were in the middle of Tazmily, each holding a smile on their face. Lucas remembered that Flint had taken this picture as they returned from their adventure. He had given everyone a copy of "Tazmily's defense force" as they were referred to at the time.

Lucas lay on the bed and closed his eyes. The room was so far from the party that the music couldn't be heard.

Just then he heard the shower stop. Lucas wondered what Kumatora had in her hands. "It must be her pajamas." He thought. He then looked at his own blue and white stripped pajamas. She didn't laugh at them like most people would have, but then again she might have not noticed them. Lucas laid his head back once more and relaxed.

"Lucas." Kumatora's voice echoed "Come look at my certain item."

Lucas sat up again and looked at her. When he did, his jaw dropped.

Kumatora was wearing a sexy white robe. Lucas could see right through it, and he saw her black bra and black panties. Lucas was stunned as she walked over to him. She flashed him a smile.

"I'm going to test you tonight to make sure you are really _clean_." She explained. "I'm going to sleep in this and not say another word. If you truly love me then I'll know by morning." True to her word, she climbed onto the bed and got into the covers without another word. Lucas stared at her as she soon drifted off to sleep.

Lucas had no clue what she was up to. He climbed into the covers as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't know why, but something told him to do that.

"What did she mean by clean? I just took a bath." Lucas thought. However he didn't think about it long for he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Next time, The story closes as The party ends!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mom's warning

**Before we get on with the story,I'd like to say a few things:**

**First, Special Thanks to GreenMonkey18, SuperTreGamer, BlazingPasta, FromTheUK, Jetta. Vroom. Vroom for reveiwing this story as it progressed. You guys rock! Check out their stories!**

**Also, Special Thanks to the silver socked fox, SilverSoxFox! She motivated me to upload this story and I thank her for being totally AWESOME! You rock too Silver! Check out her stories as well**

**Now! The final and longest chapter in this story, The end of The Situation! Enjoy!**

The situation

Chapter 8

"Lucas…Come here…Lucas…"

This was all Lucas could hear as he walked through a dark hallway. There were no lights or doors anywhere in the hallway. Lucas was positive he was dreaming. As he looked over his shoulder. He could not see anything other than darkness. He had no choice but to follow the voice that was calling his name and keep moving forward. However the hallway seemed endless and he didn't know where he would end up.

Lucas walked on with an uneasy feeling. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he was too scared to think straight, so he couldn't identify it because he couldn't concentrate. As he continued walking on the walls seemed to fade away. Lucas felt even more uneasy as he approached a door.

"Come in Lucas…" The voice echoed, louder than before.

Lucas grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door. His uneasy feelings went away as soon as he opened it.

On the other side of the door was a field full of sunflowers. They were as tall as the sky, which was a clear blue. Lucas could see the sun shining brightly on the flowers. A pathway split the flowers apart. Lucas walked on the grassy path. He then had a pretty good idea of who was calling him now.

As Lucas reached the end of the path, he saw a woman standing on the path. She had on a red dress and had golden brown hair. Next to her was a boy in green and white stripped pajamas. He had bright orange hair. Lucas didn't need to see the boy's face as he knew it was Claus.

And he knew that the woman was Hinawa, his mother.

She turned around. "Hello Lucas. It's been a while since we last spoke, hasn't it?" She greeted with a smile.

Lucas ran up to his mother and hugged her. She returned the hug. It wasn't often that she contacted him. As Claus normally contacted Lucas while he was awake, Hinawa contacted him while he was asleep. "It has been a while, about three months to be exact." He replied.

He then looked at Claus. Dressed in the pajamas he had while he was alive, Claus had his head down. Lucas wondered why Claus was in his dream, for Claus didn't contact Lucas in dreams as much as Hinawa.

"Mom, is everything all right?" He asked Hinawa. He knew she was always watching over him and his family.

"Sadly, things are not ok this time. We have a bit of a problem on our hands." She sounded serious, which made Lucas a little nervous.

"Now Claus and I have been watching you closely tonight. We both know you love Kumatora, but love is going to have to wait. Claus, show him the video."

Claus did not respond.

"Claus?"

Claus snored. It turned out he had fallen asleep.

"CLAUS!"

He jumped up. "Who? What?" He looked at his mother, who had a disapproving look on her face. He then noticed Lucas staring at him. "Sorry mom, but he took a while to get here." Claus stood up and picked up a strange box. Lucas noticed it was a television. They often came in "happy boxes" that the pigmask had given out. He didn't have one, but he didn't want one either.

"Look at what we found." Claus said as he turned on the device.

The device started off with nothing but a black screen. After a few seconds, a giant capsule appeared. Lucas recognized the capsule right away. It was the absolutely safe capsule. Lucas and friends had trapped Porky in the capsule. It wasn't how they planned to defeat the pig king, but he couldn't get out so they left it alone.

Just then a Porky bot, a mechanical version of Porky, walked up to the capsule.

"Listen to this." Claus said.

"Master Porky, we have a problem." The robot said to the capsule.

"Well don't keep an old man waiting." An old voice said from the capsule. It was no one other than Porky, the old, dethroned pig king.

"We have finished your time travel device." The robot explained. "With it we can go back in time and prevent Lucas and his meddlesome friends from trapping you."

"That's not bad news! That's the opposite of bad news! Bring it so we may infiltrate the past and ambush Lucas at his weakest state! Hahahahaha! ***cough* *cough* *gasp* *wheeze* *wheeze***" The evil man exclaimed.

"However" The robot continued. "A fox came and stole the device. Somehow it managed to get back to the nowhere islands and it doesn't have wings."

The king froze. "Porky bot 0, tell me you are kidding."

"I wish I could master, but I am not. It was a silver fox wearing socks. I do not know how it managed to escape New Pork."

There was silence for several seconds.

The ex-king broke the silence. "Get any troops that still serve me, head to the nowhere islands, and GET THAT FOX!" he cried.

"But master, what if we run into Tazmily's defense force ?"

"I don't care if you ran into the chosen four!" Porky yelled. "Just GET THAT DAMN FOX! ***cough* *gasp* *wheeze***"

"Y-yes master Porky, right away!" Porky bot 0 ran off.

Claus then turned off the television.

"Lucas, Porky is attempting to change the past so you never pulled the final needle!" Claus exclaimed. "You have to find that fox first!"

"I agree with Claus." Hinawa said. "I don't know who the chosen four are, but Porky seems to hate them. Perhaps they may be able to assist you if you find and asked them. As for the fox, perhaps the fox at our graves might be the one you are looking for."

"Mom…Claus…promise me you will help me when I need it. I don't think I can do this alone." Lucas was shivering.

"Bro, you're not alone." Claus said. "We're still with you in here." He pointed to his heart.

"As long as you keep us in your heart, we'll always be able to help you." Hinawa said. "We'll tell your father what's about to happen. If we don't he might not let you leave to find the fox."

"Dad will be a little sad that you have to leave again." Claus said "If we don't tell him he might have another breakdown."

"I'll round up everyone tomorrow and we'll head over to Sunflower hill." Lucas told the both of them. "We won't let Porky get away with this!"

"Good, now go my son, and save us once again from the world's demise!" Hinawa exclaimed.

"You can do it Lucas!" Claus also exclaimed.

Everything started going black. Lucas shielded his eyes. When he opened them again, he was still in Kumatora's room. He looked out the window. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. Lucas looked at Kumatora. Oddly, her white robe was on the floor. Lucas wondered how her robe had gotten off. He gently climbed out of bed and picked up her robe. He gently folded it up and set it gently by her. He looked at Boney, who was still asleep at the foot of the bed. Lucas gently patted Boney on the head and headed towards the door. He glanced back at Kumatora, getting a good look at her sexy undergarments.

"I still don't know what she meant by pure." He though. Then he snuck out of the room.

He walked down to the main room where the party was held. To his surprise, it looked like there was no party at all. Lucas could see ghost carrying out guest and their things. Lucas thought that the ghost must have cleaned up and put in charge of getting the guest to leave. He chuckled at this, for Kumatora often described them as "_freeloaders_".

He walked back to her room. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"_mmm…_" she moaned. "_Lucas…_"

Lucas' eyes widened. She was dreaming about him. _Him_ of all people. As much as he wanted to find out what she was dreaming, his next adventure had to begin now.

"Kumatora…" He whispered in her ear.

"_Oh Lucas…_" she moaned again.

"Kumatora wake up." He shook her a little faster.

"_Come on Lucas, don't slow down._" She giggled in her sleep.

Lucas wondered what she was dreaming about. "Kuma, wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly. "Huh? What?"

"You were moaning in your sleep."

Kumatora blushed really hard. "Sorry, I was just having…a _very_ good dream. Anyway, what's up?"

"I have to talk to you, Duster and Boney. It can't wait so I need you to hurry up and get dressed.

"Oh, all right." She yawned. She got up out of bed. She then noticed her robe was on the bed.

"Lucas how did my robe get off my body?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"I don't know, it was off when I woke up." He told her.

She shrugged it off and went into the closet. Lucas then tried to wake Boney up. As the boy shook his dog, he noticed Kumatora humming some sort of tune. He didn't know why, but it sounded familiar.

Boney sat up and yawned loudly. "Woof! (Morning Lucas!)" He greeted.

"Morning Boney, we have a lot to do today." Lucas greeted him.

"Woof? (What about?)"

"I'll explain everything once Duster is up. Now stay here for a moment." Lucas then went towards the door Duster was sleeping in.

Lucas noticed Duster was still in the bed in his clothes. Lucas knew Duster was a heavy sleeper. Lucas sucked in his breath.

"DUSTER WAKE UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Almost immediately, Duster jumped up and fell out of the bed. "Ok, I'm up, no need to shout!" he cried.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to discuss with you, now hurry up!" He walked out, leaving Duster on the floor.

**-A few minutes later-**

As the four walked out of the castle with their belongings, Lucas lead the team towards Sunflower hill.

"So Lucas, exactly what do you have to tell us?" Kumatora asked, dressed in her normal blue robe, pink shoes combo.

"Mom and Claus spoke to me last night in my dream." Lucas spoke quietly, almost in a whisper. He had put on his clothes from yesterday.

There was silence as they walked along.

"So what did she say?" It was Duster who broke the silence. He still had on his clothes from yesterday.

"She said Porky's planning to use a time machine to get free and prevent me from pulling the final needle. He was going to send a Proky bot." Lucas felt angry at Porky. He didn't want anyone else to go through what he did.

"Woof! Woof! (Oh no he won't! We'll stop him before he gets the chance!)" Boney barked wildly.

"Mom said that a silver fox wearing socks stole the machine from Porky and is on the nowhere islands somewhere. It could be the fox at Sunflower hill."

"Well that saves us a trip to New Pork City and back." Kumatora cheered.

The four finally reached Sunflower hill. As Lucas had thought, the silver socked fox was under the sunflowers. This time, it had a shiny silver object in its mouth.

"Mom also said something about the chosen four. It seems Porky hates them as much as he hates us." Lucas said as he walked up to the fox. "Mom said we should ask them for help."

"But we already have the device right here!" Kumatora explained. "We just need to smash it, right?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Duster said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fox?" Lucas asked.

The fox looked at him in disbelief.

"Sorry, I mean Mrs. Fox. Do you mind if we have that device?"

The fox dropped the device, smiled at Lucas, and ran off.

The device was shaped like a Mr. Saturn. It had three buttons, a red one, a green one, and a blue one. It had two dials next to a set of numbers. Lucas assumed that they were to change the year.

However the year on the device said 199x.

The device started to glow.

The four jumped back. Lucas then realized that it was activated. "Guys, if we don't get that machine, it may land up where an evil person can use to destroy us all!" He exclaimed.

The four then rushed to the object. As soon as Lucas picked it up, Flint came rushing towards the four heroes.

"Lucas!" He called. "Hinawa and Claus told me everything! I'm here to help!"

As Flint caught up to the four, the time machine started to make a loud sound. At that moment, the machine let off an enormous bright light. Lucas and company had to shield their eyes. Lucas wondered where the time machine would take them. He suddenly felt a cold breeze.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed clouds going up in the sky.

"Why are the clouds going up towards the sky?" he asked.

"Lucas I don't think they're going up!" Kumatora cried. "I think we're going down!"

Lucas looked down. Sure enough, They were falling towards a house. Lucas closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. "It's been nice knowing you all." Lucas cried.

Before anyone could reply, they all hit the ground. Luckily, everyone was in one piece. However Lucas couldn't stand up. He was slowly losing consciousness. As he struggled to stay awake, he heard voices.

"_I bet ten bucks it's just some crazy fans wanting our autographs._" A male voice said.

Lucas heard a door open. He couldn't see anything but a small road.

"_Oh my god they're hurt!_" cried a female voice.

"_I wonder how they got here?_" asked another male voice. This one sounded nerdy. "_They weren't here a few moments ago when we arrived. Perplexing indeed..._"

"_Let's take them inside, they look badly damaged._" A third male voice said. This one sounded more serious than the others.

Lucas felt something grab him as he closed his eyes. Lucas then lost consciousness.

_The End?_

**A hint to a sequel? That's right, The story is only begining! Tune in next time for:**

**Tazmily's Defense Force Meets The Chosen Four!**


End file.
